


To Lose Is To Get

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: To lose something, is to get what you never expected you'll get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“It won’t change anything.”

“Yeah. He sure is in his worst moment right now.”

“That’s what you get when you tried to swallow more than you can chew.”

“Won’t you just shut up ?” Inoo suddenly cut in to his classmates who were talking bad about his bandmate who’s currently being hospitalized due to exhaustion and because of he was having a slight anaemic. “It’s not like you know anything about him at all. So stop talking bad about people before people started talking bad about you.”

“Ah, I-Inoo-kun ! Gomenasai ! We didn’t mean that !” The girl in the middle squeaked.

Inoo just sighed. “It’s not me you should apologized to.” He tells them shortly before he resuming his way out of the school yard. Really, those people don’t even know who he is. He knows that it was so unlike him to barged in into people’s talk like that, but he just couldn’t helped it.

As he reached the cake store where he’d promised Yabu and Hikaru to meet, he spotted his friends already stood there carrying a box of cake.

“Hey, did you waited long ?” Inoo ask them as he runs to approach them.

“Ah, Inoo-chan ! Yeah, we’ve been waiting for hours. I believe the cake’s spoiled already by now.” Hikaru pouts to only receives a whack in the head by the oldest boy. “What’s that for ?” He pouts more.

“Stop joking around or me and Inoo-chan will pretend that we don’t know you.” Said Yabu sternly.

“Aww, you’re so mean Yabu-san.” Hikaru cross his arms in front of his chest.

“You two won’t stop making noises.” Inoo commented with less passionate than he intended.

The 2 other boys frown. “What’s wrong Inoo-chan ?” Asked the 2 of them in the same time.

Inoo laugh for his friends’ antics. “Nothing. Just having a bit bad time at school.” He answers the question as he gives his smile. “Saa, should we get going ? I believe the others are waiting.” He simply drags them to the train station.

******************************************************************************************************************

“Ko-chan ! Hika-chan ! Kei-chan !” Daiki wave his hands excitedly when he spotted the last 3 members of JUMP walk toward them. All of them, except for Takaki, still wearing their uniforms. “You’re so late. What took you too long ?”

“Well, we missed the first train so we had to wait for the next one. Thanks to this Inoo guy over here.” Hikaru said as he glomped Keito.

“Hey ? Why does it sounded like it was my fault that my teacher gave a surprised extra-lesson.” Inoo reasoned out.

“Alright, alright. Let’s get going now. Everyone’s here already ?” Yabu start counting.

“Yama-chan’s not here.” Chinen said bluntly.

Ryutaro sigh. “Yama-chan is the one we’re going to visit. So of course he won’t be here.” He states matter-of-factly.

“I know. It’s just, I was used to all of us gathered up together. So missing one member seemed awkward.” Chinen hung his head down.

Everyone just stared at him sadly. It’s true, it felt incomplete when one of them wasn’t around.

“Yosh ! What are we waiting for ? Ikkou zo !” Yuto try to cheer up a bit.

The rest of the JUMP member finally start to walk toward the hospital where their bestfriend is charged reluctantly.

Once they arrived, Yabu immediately tell the receptionist whose room they’re visiting. After receiving the information of where Ryosuke had been kept now, they immediately walk toward the direction the nurse told them.

“Come in.” A small voice can be heard from inside the room soon after they knocked on the door. They slowly open the door and a voice of air-conditioner can be heard from inside.

“Yama-chan.” Called Inoo as they saw the small figure leaning on a pillow as a manga laying open on his lap. They can still see an IV tube attached to his wrist, perhaps to avoid him from being dehydrated. But at least, his appearance was a lot better than when he was first sent there and he’s in a normal room instead of the ICU where he was staying before.

“Ah, minna.” A smile can be seen formed on Ryosuke’s face. “You come.”

“Of course.” Yuto reply cheerfully.

“Anyway, we brought you a strawberry cake.” Yabu show him the box he’d been carrying before.

“Yatta ! A cake !” Ryosuke exclaim excitedly.

“Would you like to eat it now ?” Asked the oldest JUMP.

Ryosuke nod eagerly as he watches Yabu open the box and put the cake at the small plate he found inside the drawer beside the bed. “Here.” He hands over the cake to the boy who accept it gladly.

“Umai !” Ryosuke’s eyes sparkling as he takes the first bite of the cake. “Arigatou ne~”

The other JUMP just smile as they watch the boy eat his cake.

“Yama-chan, can I have a bite ?” Chinen ask with his puppy eyes.

“Un.” Ryosuke nod as he raise the fork to the younger boy’s mouth.

“Arigatou Yama-chan !” Chinen thanked him happily.

Ryosuke smile at him.

“Ne, Ryosuke, how are you feeling right now ?” Takaki suddenly ask him with a concerned look.

Inoo stare at with a frown. This is the first time he heard the older boy spoke. Furthermore, with that seriousness in his voice. And he even said Ryosuke’s first name instead of his nickname.

Ryosuke tilt his head a bit before answering. “I’m feeling much better right now. Endou-sensei told me that I’m doing good. He said that I’ll be able to get discharged soon.”

“You shouldn’t pushed yourself too much, you know.” Takaki utter gently. Not everyday you can see this side of Takaki Yuya.

Ryosuke seemed to taken aback by the sudden statement. “G-gomen. I didn’t mean to. I was just…”

“When you fainted 2 days ago, I was so worried. I didn’t know what to do and I couldn’t think well.” Takaki cut the younger boy’s words. “I don’t want to see you like that anymore.”

Ryosuke just hung his head down low. He puts the pork and stop eating his cake. “Gomen.” He apologized quietly. Suddenly, he can feel a soft hand resting on his head. He looks up to see whose hand it was and become more startled to found Takaki standing near.

“Just promise us you won’t do it anymore.” Takaki said with a small smile on his face.

Ryosuke return the smile with relief. “Un. I promise.”

*****************************************************************************************************************

It’d been a week since Ryosuke had stayed in the hospital and finally today, he’ll be discharged. But Endou-sensei told him that he’s still disallowed to work and even to go to school. He still should rest a lot at home until another week. It’s not a good news for Ryosuke since he missed his friends a lot, but he know that he couldn’t said ‘No’.

JUMP had told the boy that they can’t come to take him home because they still have practice until tonight. But they’d promised him that they’ll visit him tomorrow to his house. Ryosuke can’t wait until tomorrow come so he can finally meet JUMP. It’d been days since he met all of them at once. Since their last visit together, only some of them came later. Sometimes it was Daiki, Yuto, and Chinen together. Sometimes it was Inoo with Yabu. Sometimes it was Keito and Hikaru. Sometimes it was Ryutaro and Shintaro. And sometimes it was just Takaki. And from all of them, Takaki was the one who visited him the most since he visited him everyday while the others only came once or twice.

Ryosuke is trying to convince his mother that he can help her with the house chores when the door bell’s rang.

“I’ll get it.” He tells his mother as he rushed toward the door. When he found who is standing outside the door, he widen his eyes in surprise.

“Yo ! How are you doing Ryo-chan ?” Asked none other than Takaki Yuya.

“T-Takaki-kun ?” He stutters.

“Who’s that Ryo-chan ?” Ryosuke’s mother’s voice can be heard from the kitchen.

Ryosuke wake up from his daze upon hearing his mother’s voice. “It’s Takaki-kun, Kaa-chan !”

“Takaki-kun ? Please come in.” Invited the woman to Takaki as he walk toward the front door.

“Ah, arigatou Yamada-san.” Takaki enter the house and remove his shoes with the slippers Ryosuke’s mother gave him.

“Now, now, Ryo-chan. It’s no good to dazing off when having a guest don’t you think ?” The woman said gently. “Accompany Takaki-kun here while I make you two some drinks. What do you want to drink Takaki-kun ?”

“Anything is fine with me, Yamada-san.” Takaki reply gently.

“Very well, I’ll just make some hot chocolate for the 2 of you. Please don’t be hesitated here.” Said the woman as she heads off to the kitchen.

“So, how are you doing Ryo-chan ?” Takaki repeat his question while taking a seat across the boy.

“I’m fine. But Endou-sensei said that I still can’t go to school and work until another week.” Ryosuke answer him as he leaning his back to the soft cushion behind him.

“Ah, sou ka.” Takaki nod in understanding.

“Anyway, what are you doing here Takaki-kun ? I thought you have a practice until night.” Ryosuke glance toward the clock which shows him that it’s still 5 pm.

“It ended early. The others decided to come as promised tomorrow, but I think I’d like to take a short visit before them.” He winks playfully.

“Aa.” Replied the younger boy nonchalantly.

“Gomen for waiting.” Ryosuke’s mother suddenly appeared bringing a tray of 2 hot chocolates and some cookies. “Please accompany Ryosuke for a while Takaki-kun, I have to clean up the house and Ryosuke won’t stop bugging me around.” She asks politely.

“Kaa-chan ! I was just wanted to help you !” Ryosuke pout.

“Endou-sensei told you that you have to rest well, not doing any chores.” His mother scold him lightly.

“But…”

“Now Ryo-chan, your mother’s just worried of you. You should listen to her.” Takaki said before the younger boy can finished his words.

Ryosuke just pout more but said nothing. After that, his mother left the 2 of them alone again.

“Ne, Ryo-chan.” Called Takaki.

“What ?” Ryosuke call back rather harshly because he’s still mad at him.

Takaki can’t help a chuckle toward the boy’s childishness. “I just wanted to ask you, how about having some fun to the amusement park this weekend. You were just released from hospital, so I thought you’ll like some fresh air.”

“Amusement park ?” Ryosuke’s eyes suddenly glittered in excitement, it seems like he already forgot that he’s upset toward the older boy.

“Yeah. So what do you think ?” Takaki ask him.

“I want to go to the amusement park !” Exclaimed the excited boy happily.

“It’s amusement park then.” Confirmed Takaki while smiling in delight.

******************************************************************************************************************

“Gomen, Takaki-kun ! I was overslept, that’s why I’m late now. Did you waited long ?” Ryosuke ask worriedly, still trying to catch his breath.

Takaki just smile. “Iie, it’s okay. In fact, you didn’t need to rush to come here. It’s not like that I’ll get mad at you for being late. Today is your day anyway.”

“Hai.” Ryosuke reply quietly, still feeling guilty.

“Now, don’t make a face like that or I’ll really get angry at you. Give me your smile and let’s have fun today ne~” Takaki lift the boy’s head with his hand, all the way smiling brightly.

Ryosuke finally form a smile. “Un.”

And so after that, the 2 of them spend their day at the amusement park. Takaki just let the younger boy dragged him anywhere he wanted. He even got Ryosuke the teddy bear he wanted from the shooting game. Takaki release a small chuckle at this.

‘Really, Ryo-chan’s still such a kid, wanting a teddy bear like that.’ He thought in amusement.

They’ll ride almost everything inside the amusement park. But when Ryosuke wanted to ride the new ride called water’s wild ride, Takaki firmly said ‘No’. He knew that they’ll get really wet by riding the ride, and he remember what Ryosuke’s mother told him about the boy’s susceptibility of catch a cold these days. He can’t afford the younger boy getting sick again, furthermore because of him. At change, he took Ryosuke to ride the ferris wheel. He’s happy to see the younger boy’s excited face when seeing the view from on top of the wheel.

“Takaki-kun, arigatou for taking me here. I feel so happy that I can spend my times with you today.” Ryosuke thanked him as they walk away from the amusement park after it got dark.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Takaki give him a smile.

Ryosuke return the smile before continuing eating his cotton candy. Takaki really feel happy for the boy, but, he can still see that the boy’s hiding a sadness inside him.

“Ne, Ryo-chan, would you like to come to one more place today ?” Takaki ask him softly.

Ryosuke tilt his head a bit before he asks back, “Where ?”

“Somewhere.” Takaki simply said.

Ryosuke make a small frown but nod anyway. “Okay.”

Takaki just smile toward the boy’s innocence. Somehow, seeing the younger boy’s happy and calm faces always make him feel at ease.

About 30 min later, they arrived in some park which is so dark. No one else were there except for the 2 of them. Takaki lead them to the middle of the park where a fountain stood.

“Takaki-kun, where are we ?” Ryosuke ask rather nervously. He never like dark places and this park looked extremely dark. The only light came from the moon and the stars above them. He can’t help but feeling afraid already.

“Just wait.” Takaki doesn’t even bother looking at him.

The 2 of them just stand there in silence for minutes. Ryosuke’s getting more and more anxious as times gone by. He swears he can heard some voices behind the bushes. He’s getting paranoid if some ghosts will jump over them any minute.

“Ne, Ryo-chan, could you close your eyes for a bit ?” Takaki suddenly break the silence. “There’s something I want you to see.”

“Eh ?” Ryosuke frown more. Truthfully, he’s so afraid that Takaki will ever leave him there all alone if he closes his eyes even for a second.

“Please.” Takaki beg him with a tender eyes.

Seeing the older expression make Ryosuke nod. Reluctantly, he closes his eyes. He puts up his ears in best awareness in case there’s something he didn’t want to see.

After a few minutes, Takaki finally speak up. “Now you may open your eyes.”

Ryosuke follow his words and open his eyes slowly. He felt relieved that the older boy didn’t leave him here, but what he see before his eyes make him widened his eyes in surprise.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Ryosuke. Happy birthday to you.”

In front of him, the rest of JUMP members standing. Takaki in the middle, holding a delicious-looking strawberry cake with a red candles formed a number of ‘17’. The fountain which used to be dark, now surrounded with beautiful artificial light. And the park now filled with light.

“Minna, you remember…” A tear of joy slipped from Ryosuke’s eyes as he utters those words.

“Of course we do, silly.” Yuto smile widely while glomping the older yet shorter member of JUMP.

“Now don’t cry. We didn’t prepared all of this just to see you cry ne~” Keito said while wiping Ryosuke’s tears away.

Ryosuke make a soft smile. “Un.”

“Now, blow the candles and make a wish !” Hikaru exclaim happily.

Ryosuke nod again and blow the candles and close his eyes to make a wish. ‘I wish that we can always share a happy times like this forever.’

“Ne, what do you wished for Yama-chan ?” Chinen ask while glomping his hand curiously.

Ryosuke wink. “Hi-mi-tsu.”

“Mou~” Chinen pout while turning to Yabu to glomp at him.

Ryosuke, as well as the others just laugh toward Chinen’s childishness.

“Can we eat the cake now ?” Ryutaro ask impatiently.

Inoo immediately whack the younger boy’s head. “You’re being impatient again Ryutaro.” He scolds him.

Ryosuke laugh again. Today was filled with a lot of happiness. He wished they can always stay like this forever.

“Saa, let’s cut the cakes ne~” He exclaims happily, followed by excited “Yatta !” from most of them.

“Takaki-kun, I really really feel thankful for today.” Ryosuke thanked the older boy again, but this time, without any trace of sadness.

“Don’t mind.” Takaki said while ruffling the younger boy’s hair softly.

“But really, I’m so grateful today. Today is filled with a lot of happiness.” Ryosuke utter delightly.

“I’m glad that you’re happy.” Takaki give him a gentle smile.

A pink blush crept on Ryosuke’s face at seeing the older boy’s smile. “Un. Arigatou.”

‘After all, what really matter was not what you can see from the outside, but what feeling that you share with each other inside. So from now on, through many troubles that I faced, I know, that I’ll get a better thing in the future with this bond we have with each other. No matter what will happen in the future, JUMP will always stick together.  
Yamada Ryosuke yori.’


End file.
